


i hear the love

by Babydollxhes



Series: harry, louis, and the body kinks [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Ear Fucking, Ear Kink, Harry calls Louis daddy, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, I blame peer pressure, Kinda, LMAO, Lace Panties, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Niall is mentioned - Freeform, Pain Kink, Panties, Rimming, Subspace, Top Louis, bc i just had to lmao, but will i ever write that?, earwax as lube, implied harry sticking his toes up louis' ass, kind of, lol, no ones ass gets fucked, oh well, slight name calling, so not really, that's my aesthetic, who knows - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollxhes/pseuds/Babydollxhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I...was thinking of how you fucked my nose, Lou. It made me so hard and I...I just..."</p><p>"Shh baby, I know. It was good, innit?" Louis grinned.</p><p>Harry nodded. He absentmindedly twirled a long curl around his finger, biting his lip. Louis knew he had something on his mind.</p><p>"What's up, babe?" Louis asked.</p><p>"Um...remember when you said you'd fuck my ear next time? Well, it's been two months and I..." He tucked a curl behind his ear and slowly started rubbing it. "I, um...I really want you to. Fuck my ear, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>;or part 2 of the nostril kink fic where Louis fucks Harry's ear as promised<br/>(aka the ear kink fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hear the love

**Author's Note:**

> another collab with @zourryalbums for the long awaited ear kink fic bc why not  
> its so shit omg i apologise  
> but  
> hope yall enjoy lmao

_Louis fucked his nostril faster, thrusts growing erratic as he was so close to his orgasm. Suddenly, Harry's nose soon started bleeding, the blood gushing out. Harry's nose was fucking bleeding. Louis moaned at the sight and feel of the warm blood pouring over his dick, and before he knew it, he was cumming, his hot cum filling up Harry's nose. Louis pulled out, collapsing next to Harry's writhing body._

_"Come for me, come for me baby. Be my good boy." Louis whispered in his ear, swiping blood and cum out of Harry's nose and feeding it to him._

_"FUCK!" Harry screamed, crying louder as he started to cum, back arching off the bed, arms pulling at his restraints, cum pooling on his stomach. It was the longest, most intense orgasm he'd ever had._

It had been 2 months since Louis had fucked Harry's nostril.

To say their sex life hadn't been as interesting is an understatement.

Of course, Louis' dick was still bomb. He still fucked Harry hard more often than not, leaving his ass sore and having him limping. However, none of his orgasms had been as intense as when Louis fucked his nostril. So Harry often found himself thinking about that amazing night, whether he was just jerking himself off or fingering himself(a rare occurrence (not including when Louis commanded him to do so)) or just flat-out thinking about it. 

Tonight was one of those nights. Harry could feel himself grow hard thinking about how intensely Louis had fucked his nose, how good the feeling of having his nostril rip and bleed felt.

He gingerly placed a hand on his dick through his black lace panties.

"Fuck." He whimpered, sliding his hands under his panties, working his dick until it was fully hard. Louis was in the bathroom having a shower, and Harry was too impatient to wait for him to come out of the bathroom.

He slid a finger from his free hand into his nostril, sliding it in and out, imagining it was Louis' dick fucking his nose instead of his finger. He replayed images of Louis' fucking his nose, bringing himself close to orgasm much too quickly.

As he felt his orgasm approaching, the door to the bathroom opened and Louis stepped out, towel hanging low off his waist, his hair wet, droplets of water clinging to his body.

"Harry....what.." He asked curiously, walking up to Harry.

Harry quickly removed his finger from his nose and removed his hand off of his dick, quickly sitting up, his face bright red.

"I...was thinking of how you fucked my nose, Lou. It made me so hard and I...I just..."

"Shh baby, I know. It was good, innit?" Louis grinned.

Harry nodded. He absentmindedly twirled a long curl around his finger, biting his lip. Louis knew he had something on his mind. He sat next to Harry on the bed.

"What's up, babe?" He asked.

Harry bit his lip harder, only releasing it when he begun to speak. "Um...remember when you said you'd fuck my ear next time? Well, it's been two months and I..." He tucked a curl behind his ear and slowly started rubbing it. "I, um...I really want you to. Fuck my ear, I mean."

At this point, Harry had become as red as ever. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed considering Louis had literally fucked his nose, but. He was only human.

Louis chuckled. "Fuck, Harry....of course I want to fuck your ear. Jesus, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Louis slowly lay harry down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. He immediately attached his lips to Harry's neck, sucking bruises into his collarbones.

"Fuck, Lou!" Harry groaned, hips bucking up. Louis sat up and helped Harry remove his soft lilac sweater, leaving Harry in his black lace panties.

Louis kissed down Harry's body, leaving hickey's here and there. He mouthed at Harry's cock through his panties.

"Love it when you wear your panties." Louis said, snapping the waistband of Harry's panties against Harry's skin, coaxing a loud moan out of Harry.

Louis lifted Harry's knees and spread them, giving him a perfect view of Harry's panty-clad hole. He moved the panties to the side and licked at Harry's hole. Harry panted, itching to touch Louis but knowing he shouldn't.

Louis completely pulled off Harry's panties, throwing them to the floor. Then he licked and sucked Harry's hole, tongue circling his rim and dipping into his hole as Harry writhed underneath him, pushing his ass towards Louis' face.

Louis blew cool air over Harry's hole, then slowly kissed and licked up his thighs, leaving small hickeys. He crawled up Harry's body, going straight to his ear.

He bit and sucked on his earlobe, until he bit it so hard that blood started pouring out.

"FUCK!" Harry screamed, loving the mixture of pain and pleasure, his hips bucking up, cock red and hard and straining against his stomach.

Louis gathered as much blood as he could in his mouth, then moved to Harry's lips. Harry immediately opened his mouth as Louis attached his lips to Harry's. The blood flowed into Harry's mouth and Harry groaned at the taste. They kissed open mouthed, the metallic taste of blood in their mouths making them much harder, making both of them moan in unison.

"Fuck, Harry, you taste so good." Louis moaned, after he had swallowed all the blood he had collected in his mouth.

"Fuck my ear, please Lou, please." Harry begged.

"God, yes Harry. I'll fuck your ear. Fuck yes." Louis said. He started to reach for the lube, but Harry stopped him. Louis looked at him curiously and Harry blushed.

"I've um...I've been...I've been collecting my earwax for a while, waiting for the day you'd finally fuck my ear because...I want you to use it as lube." Harry said quickly, face as red as ever.

 Louis raised his eyebrows. "Fucking hell, Harry...you're so fucking filthy... Where is it?"

"In the drawer where i keep my boxers." Harry replied, biting his lips. He'd kept the earwax there because he knew Louis never looked through that drawer, so he'd never had to worry about him finding it.

Louis got up and quickly padded to the drawer. He sifted through until he found the small bottle of earwax. He walked back to Harry, straddling him again.

"Turn your head, love." Louis said softly.

Harry quickly turned his head, exposing his bleeding ear.

Louis dipped his fingers into the sticky earwax, coating his fingers in a generous amount. He slowly dipped one finger into Harry's ear.

"Fuck." Harry groaned.

Louis moved his finger in and out, leaning down to nibble on Harry's ear, playing with Harry's nipple with his free hand. He gently slid in another finger into Harry's ear.

 

3 fingers later, Louis was fucking Harry's ear at a steady pace. His ear hole looked beautiful, stretched around his fingers. But he didn't know how his ear would be able to fit his dick, but...if Harry's nostril could accommodate Louis' dick, then his ear can too.

Louis slowly removed his fingers from Harry's ear. "Ready for my cock, baby?" Louis asked, using the earwax to lube himself up.

"Yes, Daddy." Harry said, sounding wrecked.

"Fuck." Louis murmured. He lined his cock against Harry's ear, then started pushing in.

Harry whimpered as his ear stretched obscenely around Louis' massive cock.

Louis wasted no time in pulling out, and slamming back into Harry's ear. Harry screamed in pleasure, tears streaming down his face.

Louis grabbed Harry''s dick, pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Harry. Your ear feels so good around my cock. I bet you love having your ear stretched like this. Love letting me use you, don't you? Fucking slut."

Harry cried harder as Louis repeatedly slammed into his eardrums, nonsense coming out of his mouth. The mixture of pain and pleasure was intoxicating. Harry could feel himself grow deaf with every thrust, feel his skull hurt more as Louis pounded into his ear. But he didn't care. The intensity of how pleasurable it felt was just too _g_ _ood_ for Harry to tell Louis to stop. Precum bubbled out of Harry's tip as his orgasm approached.

"Lou, I'm gonna cum! Daddy! Please!" Harry cried, not knowing what he was begging for, but begging nonetheless.

"Cum for me Harry. Be my good little earslut and come for me." Louis groaned. Harry screamed, cum shooting out of his red cock, white streaks hitting Louis arse where he straddled Harry..

Louis groaned, pounding into Harry so hard that his ear ripped in half, blood gushing out. Harry screamed again, more blurts of cum pouring out of his dick due to the sensation.

Louis moaned as the blood gushed around his dick. It was just like when he had fucked Harry's nose, but even better. He moaned loudly as he came, cum filling up Harry's ear.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Harry's bleeding ear.

Harry was quiet, a blissful smile on his face, His eyes closed, already deep into subspace.

Louis looked at his ear. It had completely ripped in half due to how powerful his thrusts were. Louis licked up as much blood as he could as Harry lay pilant underneath him. He cuddled Harry to his chest, sucking up the blood and cum as more poured out. Harry soon woke up, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Louis said apologetically.

Harry shot him a watery smile. "It's fine, it's fine. The orgasm I had was worth it. I think I've gone a bit deaf though, and my head is killing me. I probably need to get my ear checked out. But I wanted this so bad. Thank you, Lou."

Louis gently kissed him. "I love you so much Harry. I love you and all your holes."

Harry giggled.

"I love you too.Thank you so much for fucking my ear. Niall could never fuck me this good."

Louis smiled, rubbing their noses together.

"Next time, I might have you stick your toes up my ass."

Harry groaned. 

"Oh God... _Yes."_

 

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was.


End file.
